memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
The domesticated dog (Canis lupus familiaris) was the most common canine species found on the planet Earth. A juvenile dog was known as a puppy. Dogs were capable of being trained to do certain tasks, such as "fetching", and were also capable of forming very close bonds to their master, almost symbiotic in nature. Obedience training commands included "heel", an admonition to slow down and remain at the side of the one giving the commands. ( ) Dogs were able to hear sounds that Humans could not. ( ) Several famous Starfleet s owned dogs, including Jonathan Archer, his mirror universe , James T. Kirk, and Kathryn Janeway. ( ; ; ; et al.) Both Archers had a dog named Porthos. The prime universe version of Porthos was a Beagle, whereas in the mirror universe was a Rottweiler. ( ) Miles O'Brien once had a puppy and knew that puppies didn't want to be alone. When he locked it in a room, it scratched at the door to get out. ( ) Canine was considered a delicacy to the Tellarites. ( ) Vulcan females were particularly sensitive to the smell of a dog, which they found to be particularly repugnant. ( ) Tom Paris liked dogs and stated that he had always had one. ( ) In his retirement, Admiral Jean-Luc Picard owned a dog called Number One. ( ) History At least one of the inhabitants of Bozeman, Montana had a dog as a pet in 2063. ( ) At least one dog was on a Skagaran colony planet. It could be heard repeatedly barking when Captain Archer first met Human school teacher Bethany there. ( ) The Trois owned a little dog when Deanna Troi was a baby. Her sister, Kestra Troi, ran after the dog when it got away. Because she was out of their sight, the Trois noticed too late that Kestra had fallen into nearby Lake El'nar, and had drowned. ( ) , who was trained by Robert Dollwet of Critters of the Cinema.}} In early 2365, a litter of puppies visited the nursery aboard the . Ian Troi was among the children who played with the puppies. ( ) While living on Earth, Amanda Rogers owned three dogs, which her parents referred to as "The Zoo". After seeing the size of her quarters aboard the in 2369, she told Commander Riker that she had enough room for her zoo. She then told him she would have a dozen dogs if she could, but her mother had said, "Enough is enough." Amanda accidentally created a litter of puppies in her quarters, using the powers of the , but was able to make them disappear. Later, Q transformed Doctor Beverly Crusher into a dog, apparently without her knowledge, in order to prevent her from interfering with Amanda. Amanda was able to restore her to Human form. ( ) to dog-sit.}} Ensign Sito Jaxa told Lieutenant Worf, in Ten Forward in 2370, that among her duties at ops was to use the internal sensors to find a lost puppy. Worf told Sito that the ops duties were a different challenge than the tactical duties. ( ) In 2373, while attempting to persuade Captain Kathryn Janeway to mate with him, Q made an Irish Setter puppy appear in her quarters, as a gift. The later referred to Janeway as "the dog." ( ) Dog-like beings When he accidentally traveled back in time with Quark, Rom and Nog to 1947, Constable Odo disguised himself by turning into a German Shepherd dog, popular among Earth militaries at the time. ( ) On Risa in 2152, Tandaran operative Keyla had with her a female dog named Rhylo, who she claimed to have adopted as a puppy. ( ) The Organians' imitation of a simple humanoid culture included dogs, one of which was heard barking while Captain Kirk and his first officer, Spock, prepared to blow up a Klingon munitions dump. ( ) Robotic dogs were seen in Doctor Ira Graves' laboratory on Gravesworld, and in Ard'rian McKenzie's house on Tau Cygna V. ( ) In 2369, a Coalescent organism absorbed the dog Maura and took its form. ( ) The Banea domesticated creatures which very much resembled dogs, whether or not they were native to their homeworld. In 2371, Tolen and Lidell Ren's dog, Neeka, was instrumental in proving the innocence of Tom Paris. ( ) Miscellaneous When Porthos was sickened due to a pathogen on the Kreetassan homeworld of Kreetassa, Captain Archer had a dream about Porthos' burial. It was at a "dog cemetery" with several tombstones, including ones for and Goldie. ( ) "Dog" was a word used by Boslic captain Jaheel after he became infected by the aphasia virus in 2369. ( ) In 2373, Kathryn Janeway speculated that the movement of the unstable Barzan wormholewas like the wagging tail of a dog. ( ) Breeds of Earth dogs * Beagle * Bloodhound * Collie * Doberman * German Shepherd * Great Dane * Irish Setter * Labrador Retriever * Rottweiler Individual dogs Named * * *Goldie *Maura *Mollie *Neeka *Number One *Porthos *'' '' *Rhylo *Scruffers Unnamed See also * Lap dog *"Pup" External link * de:Hund fr:Chien Category:Earth animals Category:Canines